We'll Meet Again, We Promised
by Tori101
Summary: Running into her on that busy intersection hadn’t even been her wildest dream, but she was there. She was back. And she was real. She didn’t know what feelings were coursing through her body, but all she knew was to embrace the stranger before her. KH


**We'll Meet Again, We Promised**

Running into her on that busy intersection hadn't even been her wildest dream, but she was there. She was back. And she was real. She didn't know what feelings were coursing through her body, but all she knew was to embrace the stranger before her. C-H

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own **Kannazuki no Miko**, nor do I own **Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora**.

Car horns bellowed loudly as the people of Academia walked on the busy streets. She was only walking down the streets, enjoying her last day before transferring into a new school, not really paying attention to where she was going, but making sure she didn't bump into anyone.

Coming to a stop at an intersection to wait with the crowd for the light to change, she felt a cold sweat hit her neck. She sometimes got this feeling either when she was all alone in her small apartment thinking to herself, or when she was walking through a thick crowd of people. It was a sort of apprehension that always fell heavily upon her, as though someone was trying to tell her—remind her—of something. Something she knew in a past life, that was lying buried within her memories. But whatever it was, she always had the remaining feeling of wanting to desperately know what it was once the feeling dissipated, almost as though it was being pulled away from her.

But lately, she hadn't felt it. Until now anyway. Sighing, she looked up at the traffic light, silently ordering it to change to green so she could cross the street. She wanted to go shop for art supplies, and a lot too, since she wasn't sure when she would be able to go out to get more once she was in school. The school's Headmistress was rumored to be a very cruel, strict woman, and disobeying Mika-sama's will was punishable upon very high stakes. She was also self-centered, calling the entire all female-student population of her school her lovers. She even assigned them names that she chose.

When the light finally changed, she turned her sights back on the street before she began moving forward with the crowd. The feeling she had grew, and it was almost as though cold lips were whispering into her ear: "Remember Her…Remember Her…Remember," but before a name could be whispered, she looked up suddenly.

A young woman was walking in the opposite direction as her, coming closer and closer to her. Her hair was long and a dark midnight-blue, and her eyes were a bright cerulean. She wore a long skirted white dress that flowed around her feet, and around her neck was a cute shell necklace, a single, small, pink shell hanging at the center and resting on her chest.

For some odd reason, the woman's eyes seemed to flicker over towards her, and their gazes locked. Her violet eyes widened as she gasped, dropping her shopping bags. The woman also stopped walking, staring at her with utmost interest and curiosity. Blinking and finding tears in her eyes, she ran towards the woman, embracing her tightly and burying her face on her shoulder. A sob of joy escaped her throat, and she shuddered.

The most surprisingly of all was when the woman's own arms came up to rest on her back, holding her in a protective, gently embrace. She felt the woman press her lips to her hair, softly kissing the golden strands. It seemed neither could remember their surroundings, and didn't even feel bothered enough to take notice of the strangers around them to stop their embraces.

It was as though a magnetic field had pulled them together, and its assistance was no longer needed to keep them together, for their arms were laced around each other tightly. Neither wanted to let go, because letting go…would be the worst _all over again._ But, eventually, they heard car horns blaring towards them, and the woman pulled away from the girl, smiling down into her violet eyes.

"I've missed you," she stated as though for the first time, yet as though she'd said it a hundred times all at once.

"Same here," the blonde haired girl replied, tears of utter joy falling freely down her cheeks.

Another car horn blared, and the two looked to their sides, seeing that the other strangers had already crossed to the other sides of the street, and the two young women were holding up traffic. The young woman rolled her eyes and sighed as though it were a great burden to take one arm from the blonde girl, but her other hand entwining tightly with her hand. The girl picked up her dropped bags after gently pulling the woman dressed in white towards them, and they walked slowly to where the girl had been trying to cross from. Now, neither of their previous destinations mattered to them, they just wanted to remain within the company of the other.

Once on the curb of the street, they walked down the road a bit to where not many people were walking, and slipped into a narrow alley. It was there that the girl dropped her bags once more, and turned to look up at the long haired beauty before her. Their eyes locking, the other pressed the girl to her body in another embrace, gently stroking her shoulder-length blonde hair, pulled back with a ribbon.

"Though I've never met you, it seems I've known you since the beginning of forever…" the woman mused with a smile.

"M-Me too," the blonde replied, mesmerized by the woman before her. "I feel as though I've known you and held you like this before," she stated with a light blush as her hands rested on the small of the woman's back.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes deeply, barely moving save for the rising and falling of their chests as they breathed deeply, their heartbeats synchronized so perfectly it was breathtakingly amazing. But, neither could take another moment of it, and almost in one fluid motion, the girl was pressed against the wall, her eyes closed, and her lips covered by the dark haired girl's own as she pushed the other between her self and the wall.

A feeling of what could be considered possessiveness took over the young woman's mind and body, and she felt as though the blonde girl she hadn't met until today, still either not having introduced themselves to each other, which she was kissing, was hers and hers alone. The girl was hers to love, hers to protect, hers to live for. She was in love with this young girl between an old brick wall and her breast. The desperately deep, passionate love that you will only find within a romantic novel of great tragedy between two lovers who had to sacrifice everything to be with each other, and then sacrifice who they loved most for a greater purpose—greater to historians who would write of their tale years to come anyway. To the two lovers, it would have been the hardest and most heartbreaking decisions they wished they never had to make. Thinking these thoughts, the young woman deepened the kiss. But to both of their surprises, a blue light glowed around them, growing brighter around the young woman the longer they kissed.

It was when the blonde began to slip from the raven haired woman's arms that the kiss was broken. The young woman stared down at the girl in shock and horror: the blonde girl looked as though she'd passed out.

"Hey! W-What's wrong, what happened!?" she demanded worriedly, falling to her knees in the dirty alley and cradling the girl's head in her lap.

In only a few moments, the girl's violet eyes blinked open, and she looked up at the other with a curious gaze. The young woman sighed in relief, and pulled the girl up to embrace her.

"I'm so glad…that you're all right," the young woman stated in a relieved and breathless tone.

But, when she realized the girl wasn't sharing in her relief, she pulled back to see tears glistening in the blonde girl's eyes. Pulling back a bit more and grasping the girl's hands, the young woman stared in confusion at her.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked dumbly.

"M-Mana…you just received my Mana…" the young woman stated tearfully.

"Mana? What is that?" the young woman asked.

"What makes life, and what resides within a human's body. What gives you, an Absolute Angel strength…" the young girl stated.

"Absolute Angel? What are you talking about?" the young woman asked out of complete confusion.

The girl stood up, shaking. "Mika-sama has been searching for you," the blonde stated brokenly, as though something was being ripped from her heart. "I'm sorry, I have to go," the girl stated softly, before turning to leave the alley without her bags.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" the young woman cried out.

"I don't have one anymore…but you can call me Himeko…" the girl whispered, turning around for just a moment.

"Well, mine is Kaon, I will see you again Himeko." Kaon declared, her cerulean eyes blazing with determination.

Neither would have guessed that the next time they met, they would be meeting in Mika-sama's chambers as Mika declared her everlasting love for Kaon, also declaring Kaon as her sword, and hers alone. But, though such a cruel declaration had been made, the young blonde and the Absolute Angel still shared a room night after night, making their own declarations to one another. Himeko made endless sketches and drawings of Kaon, wanting only to capture the object of her affections within a still moment that she could remember forever. And Kaon continued to struggle with the fact that she might have to part from the girl in some form, and also dealing with the burden of taking her energy.

**Eh, I wanted to write something for the **Kyoshiro to Towa** no Sora category, but when I started this, I was planning on putting it in the **Kannazuki no Miko** category since **KtTnS** wasn't around at the time.**


End file.
